Fabric treating appliances, such as washing machines, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating container that at least partially defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. Traditionally, in a vertical axis washing machine, the container is a perforated basket, which is located within an imperforate tub, with both the basket and tub typically having an upper opening at their respective ends. The tub surrounds the basket and generally has a height as tall as or taller than the basket to catch water exiting the perforations of the basket for the full height of the basket. The tub also defines a sump to which a pump is fluidly coupled. The pump may be a drain-only pump or may also be a recirculation pump. In many cases, separate drain and recirculation pumps are used.
During a wash or rinse cycle, to fill the basket to a predetermined level with liquid, the pump or sump must be sealed such that the entire volume of the tub can be filled with water, requiring more liquid than necessary.
During a spin cycle, the tub necessarily extends the entire length of the basket such that any liquid escaping from the basket through the perforations is captured. Thus, the volume of the basket and the amount of laundry capable of treatment in a load is limited by the size of the tub.